


Wrong Date

by SweetHeavenlyFlower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phanfiction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeavenlyFlower/pseuds/SweetHeavenlyFlower
Summary: Phil gets asked out for (English) prom, and his date finds a blind date for Dan, but no one is really happy with this arrangement.





	Wrong Date

"Hey, um, Phil, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?"   
Dan looked up from his algebra homework - due next period of course - just in time to see Hannah the Brunette (there were many Hannahs at his school) blushing down at Phil, who was currently sitting down letting Dan copy his homework. Both the boys' eyes widened, but for Dan it was mostly outrage; Phil looked more surprised... like a pleasant kind of surprise‽  
"I'd love to." Phil replied with a smile on his face, and Dan felt his heart crack in two. He'd always known that Phil was straight and would never like him back, but he'd never had a girlfriend, or any interest in girls at all, which had made Dan feel at ease.  
Until now.  
"Great! You have my number, right?" Hannah had a massive smile on her face. Phil shook his head. "Snapchat?" Again, Phil looked apologetic. "Okay, messenger. I'll text you the colour of my dress so your tie can match! Or is that too American? English prom is funny when all the traditions are supposed to be American."   
"No, that's fine. Talk to you then!" Phil smiled at Hannah's retreating back for several seconds before turning in his seat to talk to his best friend with a big smile. Dan had had his eyebrows raised and there was a painful lump in his throat, but he managed to keep a straight (well, nothing could make him straight) face.  
"What was that about? I didn't know you liked her. I didn't even know you knew her?" Dan immediately asked. He tried his best not to sound accusatory but it was difficult when he actually felt like crying.  
"Well, I don't really, but I might as well give her a chance, right?" Phil replied, and Dan sighed inwardly. That was his Phil; too kind for his own good.  
"You sure? She could turn out to be an axe murderer or something." Phil laughed at Dan's statement.  
"I think I'll be fine thanks, Dan. Good to know you have my best interests at heart."   
"Just don't say I didn't warn you!" Of course Dan would never actually sabotage Phil's date, but it still hurt. Phil may have been his crush, but he was also Dan's best friend, and he was afraid that having a girlfriend would ruin that. The two were, and had always been, inseparable and their healthy balance of things in common and polar opposites made them the ideal pair of close friends, and all Dan could ever hope for was that it would stay that way. He went back to his homework.

The next day at the same time Dan and Phil were in exactly the same position; though Dan was copying Phil's Spanish homework this time. As Hannah was walking over to their desk, it was difficult to restrain from rolling his eyes, but somehow Dan managed. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.  
"Phiiil," she said, elongating the vowel. "Prom is coming up real soon, do you want to travel there together? As in walking, not like a limo or anything."  
"Um, I was going to go with Dan? It was sort of already arranged." Phil said, and Dan felt a burst of warmth in his chest - and maybe a bit of smugness. Hannah's eyes narrowed.  
"Well we could make it a double date then! Me and you, plus Dan and...?" Hannah trailed of, looking at Dan expectantly.  
"I haven't got a date." He explained, not ashamed but feeling like he should be.  
"That's fine! I can set you up with my friend Amy. You won't know her, she goes to a different school, but she's really pretty!" Hannah suggested enthusiastically.  
"Oh no, that's fine. I don't want to force myself on her or anything." Obviously he didn't want to go, and he would do whatever he could to get out of this.  
"As if, she'll be totally okay with it! You guys will definitely hit off."  
"You should try it, Dan. Maybe put yourself out there?" Phil said, unknowingly stabbing his best friend right in the back. Not literally, but that was how it felt. And Dan couldn't reach him telepathically at the moment, so there was no way of mentally screaming at his best friend to shut the hell up. Then again, he couldn't say no to Phil, not when he was this excited.  
"Okay then, sure! Let's all meet at Phil's? That would be easiest since he lives closest to the school." Dan faked a bright tone, his words running away from him faster than he could think properly as he hastily dug himself out of the hole that was already threatening to cave in on him, leaving him buried forever. And probably dead.  
Hannah eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know where Phil lives?" Jealous girlfriend alert. And they weren't even dating properly!  
"Me and Phil have known each other for years, and I've been on countless sleepovers at his house." Why was Dan having to explain himself to Phil's clingy girlfriend?  
"Whatever." She scoffed slightly. "Anyway, see you later Phil!" Dan's chest loosened a bit once the tension in the air had walked away. He put his head down and resumed the homework, not wanting to talk to Phil.

Dan checked himself in a shop window for what seemed like the millionth time. His new suit looked good when he had bought the suit - alone, since Phil was probably shopping with Hannah - but now he was growing unsure. Another problem was that he didn't know if he would like Amy, or if she'd even turn up. Dan wasn't sure if he was gay or bisexual yet, for god's sake. Nothing made sense any more, and he'd give anything to be back where he belonged, in his own bedroom playing videogames with Phil - his best friend Phil, not Hannah's boyfriend Phil. Damn the bloody school for making such a big deal of events like these.  
Stopping outside Phil's front door, Dan took a moment to prepare himself. He had arrived early so he could actually talk to Phil before they would be interrupted, though he also braced himself in the off chance that Hannah could already be inside with Phil, doing something he'd rather not see.  
So, instead of even trying the door to see if it was open or using his own set of keys, Dan rung the doorbell for the first time in twelve years.  
Phil's surprise was apparent when he opened as he opened the door, and he didn't exactly look overjoyed. "I thought you we're Hannah or Amy. Why did you ring?" His tone was almost worried. Dan only shrugged. "Come in anyway." Phil attempted a warm smile but, for the first time, Phil's smile wasn't real, so it wasn't contagious or reassuring or (hypothetical) ovary-exploding. It wasn't... Phil.  
"What's up?" Dan tried but failed to sound less-cringy than he would when meeting someone new.  
"Nothing, 'cept I'm nervous of course. You?" Even Phil was sounding awkward now.  
"Same I guess. Not sure about this whole blind-date-thing. Or the thing about me leaving the house to go to a social event, with people and dancing."  
"Well that's something I can relate to. It's not exactly our scene, is it?"  
"It's never too late to back out, I guess?" Dan tried.  
"It kind of is, since it's not just us. We can't let Amy and Hannah down, can we? It just wouldn't be fair."  
Dan sighed. "If you say so." The girls were still winning Phil over, and they weren't even here yet.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Phil yelled down the stairs. "Do I look okay?" he asked Dan, sounding nervous.  
Dan brushed Phil's jet black fringe into place, and then nodded. He took a step back when he remembered he was mad at Phil for valuing his prom date and her friend more than his best friend of almost thirteen years. "You should go and let them in." Phil seemed frozen to the spot, with nerves, perhaps. Once he'd gathered his senses Phil finally went downstairs to greet his girlfriend. Dan followed.  
Hannah was standing right in the doorway, the perfect spot to give Phil a big hug as soon as he opened the door. Amy was hidden behind her while Hannah hogged the spotlight.  
"Hiya Phil, do you like my dress? It took me ages to pick out." It certainly was a lovely dress, strapless, red and figure-hugging. Not too much chest or leg space were being shown, and though she was amazingly proportioned in terms of figure, it just wasn't to Dan's taste. "Oh, and Dan, this is Amy." She moved to the side slightly to present her friend.  
Amy seemed much more down Dan's alley. Pale skin and a slender body, she had bright blue eyes (though not as pretty as Phil's, Dan thought) and darker brown hair with hints of red dyed into it. It would have looked better dyed black. The dress she was wearing was cute though, black with a green and red comic-styled pattern on the skirt and tank, the sticking-out skirt nearly reaching her knees but enough above them to look cool. She also had opaque black tights and strappy heels.  
"Hi Amy," Dan smiled politely at his blind date and offered out his hand for her to shake. She took it, and he could tell she was trying to seem as confident as her bubbly friend, probably to make a good impression. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Amy replied, her voice soft and lacking the masculine deepness that Dan much preferred.  
"Let's get going then!" Hannah chirped happily, latching onto Phil's arm and somehow nudging Amy to copy at the same time. She seemed to ignore this and Dan was content with that.  
The four ambled along the road somewhat awkwardly - at least Dan definitely felt awkward. Hannah did all the talking for them, Phil and Amy sometimes replying, though Dan stayed completely silent. It had taken him a while to open up to Phil in the first place, all those years ago. What if things were never the same again? What if Phil decided Hannah was better company, and left Dan in the side lines? What if he and Hannah stayed together way into their old ages, and Dan never got Phil alone any more?  
Dan continued to shrink into the shadows until they got to the school gym. Phil and Hannah went off to go and get a drink, leaving Dan and Amy alone.  
"So, um, what do you like to do?" Amy asked, grabbing herself the nearest drink and taking a big gulp.  
Dan felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Um, playing video games?" Amy's blue eyes lit up.  
"Me too! What's your favourite?"  
"Um, I really like Portal." Dan named a random video game he and Phil liked playing sometimes.  
"Have you played Portal Co-Op?" Dan nodded. "Same, it's my favourite one. Me and Toni play it all the time."  
"Who's Toni?"  
"Oh, just a friend." Amy looked wistful for a moment. "Look, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'm really interested in guys."  
Dan felt as if a whole weight was being lifted off his chest. "Oh thank god. I wasn't really looking forward to telling you that I'm only interested in guys." He wasn't quite sure what prompted him to say that, he wasn't planning on deciding on his sexuality and coming out to his date on the worst night of his life.  
"Seriously? That is so strange! What a coincidence." Amy exclaimed happily.  
"Wait, why are you on a blind date with a guy then?" Dan asked. Was Hannah really that inconsiderate?  
Amy bit her lip. "I'm not actually out to Hannah. Or anyone, to be honest. You're the first person I've told."  
Dan chuckled inwardly. "Same." The two grew quiet, then Dan asked. "So, do you like, LIKE Hannah?"  
"Oh, no, no. She's so straight she doesn't need a ruler. She's actually, um, my step sister. Technically, at least. We don't live together or anything, but she's older so she's always trying to help me be more like her, which obviously I'm not." Amy paused for breath. "Also, there's, um, someone else I'm kinda interested in."  
"Spill!" Dan felt like he was talking to Phil again. "Who do you like?"  
"You don't even know them." Amy insisted. At Dan's crossed arms, she tried again. "I'll tell you if you tell me."  
Dan was aghast. "No! You can't do that to me." Amy crossed her arms, imitating Dan. "God, you're insufferable. You have to go first."  
Amy laughed. "I think I know anyway. Mine's my mate Toni. We've been friends for years and I've never been brave enough to ask their sexuality."  
"Have they ever dated someone while you knew them?"  
Amy shook her head sadly. "I'm in the dark. Now you have to tell me who you like." Dan's cheeks flushed pink and he looked at his hands, which were resting on his lap, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "It's Phil isn't it?" Dan looked up. "It's obvious. I'm surprised that even Hannah hasn't noticed yet. She'll probably figure it out sometime tonight. Then he's all yours."  
"But he probably doesn't even like me!" Dan burst out.  
Eyes were rolled at Dan. "Have you even seen the way he looks at you? Forget crushing, he's completely in love with you. And you love him, don't you?"  
"Okay, I do, I love him. And if you're sure -"  
"Which I am." Amy interrupted.  
"Fine then. You have to ask Toni out. At least ask their sexuality."  
"I can't just do that!"  
"Then neither can I." Dan replied stubbornly.  
Amy sighed. "Fiiine, I'll ask. But if the world ends, I blame you."  
Suddenly, Hannah came thundering into view. "Amy, get your stuff. We're going."  
"Why? What's wrong?" Dan asked.  
"None of your business, jerk."  
"Hannah, seriously, what's up?" Amy jumped in before Dan could reply.  
Hannah huffed. "You're beloved Phil was leading me on. He refused to kiss me, then told me he 'wasn't really into me'. What an asshole!"  
Amy flashed a sneaky grin at Phil. "I'm sorry Hannah, you're right. Can you get my coat from the classroom?" She nodded, and stomped out of the gym. "Dan, here. Write your number in my phone, and let's keep in touch." Dan did as he was told and when he gave Amy her phone back, she hugged him. "Thank you for being such a great date."  
"See ya." He smiled as she left to find Hannah.  
Minutes later he found Phil, not looking particularly bothered about this whole situation.  
"Oh hey Dan." Phil smiled. "Having a good time?"  
Dan nodded. "Where's Hannah?"  
"I think you were right." Phil looked sheepish.  
"She's an axe murderer?"  
Phil laughed at that. "No, but well, I didn't really like her. I was just being nice. But then she tried to kiss me, and I realised there was someone... something wrong." Phil looked embarrassed. "How's it going with Amy?"  
Smiling, Dan said, "Great, actually. We've exchanged numbers and everything. Shame she doesn't actually date guys."  
"What?" Phil looked like he was surprised, ashamed and hopeful all at the same time. That look gave Dan courage.  
"Yeah. I guess opposites attract though, cos I'm gay." He hadn't meant to be that blunt, but it seemed to do the trick as something snapped in Phil, and he grabbed Dan by his tie to pull him in and press their lips together. Dan gasped into the kiss, then wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Luckily, the two both always seemed to end up in corners away from everyone else, so Phil pushed Dan up against a wall, wrapping his arms around his waist and biting his bottom lip gently. Dan gasped again, this time granting access for Phil's tongue to collide with Dan. The intrusion was unfamiliar, but much better than had ever imagined before. Also, Dan was trying very hard not to grind up against Phil, constantly reminding himself that this was not a dream. When Phil finally pulled away for breath, Dan actually whined at the loss of contact. "Shit." He whispered breathily.  
Phil laughed nervously. "I probably should have asked to do that." Dan pecked Phil's lips then rested their foreheads together. A few people nearby were giggling, so Dan closed his eyes and blocked them out. Phil was the one and only important thing in his life right now.  
"You can do that whenever you like." Dan grinned.  
"Good then." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan again, this time for a hug. A big, bone-crunching, full of love hug later, and Phil was grabbing Dan's hand and leading him outside. Once the cold night air had replaced their blushes for goosebumps, Dan and Phil made their way back to Phil's house. Dan used his own set of keys to open the door, and the two of them were very happy to find themselves in an empty house. Grinning, Dan initiated their next snog the very second they got into Phil's room, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him. They kissed passionately and desperately, both needing to release all the pent-up frustration they had kept for all those years. Phil grinded up on Dan, and they moaned together.  
"Do you want to go all the way?" Dan asked. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready.  
Phil pulled away from Dan so that he could think straigh- properly. "Not yet. Maybe we could just use our hands for now?" When Dan nodded, Phil busied him with his lips once more, followed with groping of Dan's ass. He moaned at the feeling, grinding into Phil's thigh.  
"You're so beautiful Dan." Phil whispered in Dan's ear. He became weak at his knees and felt a big rush of arousal spread through his whole body. Phil must have noticed this, and connected some dots, climbing on top of Dan and praising him again. "Are you going to be a good boy for me baby? Will you come for me?" Dan moaned so loud the people still in the gym could have heard it, and came abruptly after that. "Was that good for you, sweetheart?" Phil panted. He was still hard, and Dan noticed, rolling on to again and shoving his hand down Phil's dress pants. Phil's mouth gaped open at the feeling and Dan almost became hard again, but all too soon Phil was coming, the white liquid all over Dan's hand.  
Both boys had sticky underwear, but neither minded. Instead, they curled up together on the bed, peeling off their trousers gingerly. Phil left the embrace to get each of them a clean pair of underwear, and they averted their eyes politely when they changed. But then, long overdue, Dan and Phil wrapped themselves in each others arms and fell asleep, together.


End file.
